Knowledge is Power
by xXLoverOrHaterXx
Summary: The war with the Red Sentients has been a long one. When something happens that could change the course of the war an ancient creature with incredible power appears. But is this creature good or evil? I suck at summaries. The stories better, I swear! R&R!. Now complete! UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on in a while. My computer got infected with viruses. I'm working from my families computer and ****Crazy**** is only on my laptop so I won't be able to update it until I get it fixed. Well I hope you like my new story. It just popped into my mind and I was like I gotta write this down! R&R!**

Krytus slammed him against the wall. "Tell me where it is human!" yelled venom in his voice.

"You really think I would tell you?" he asked gasping for breath.

"You will tell me human. You will tell me the location of Earth." the Red said.

"I would never betray my friends. I would never betray Sage." he said back. Krytus wouldn't kill him. He needed him.

The red leader showed his fangs. He pushed the man back against the wall harder. The boys' hands moved up and tried to pry Krytus fingers off his neck. He failed. Black spots danced in front if the boys eyes. Krytus was going to kill him. His vision blurred in and out and he gasped in pain.

"Stop." a new voice entered. It was a little warped, so he was unable to tell if the voice was male or female. "You'll kill him."

"He deserves to die." Krytus said.

"Then how will you figure out where Earth is?" the voice said.

Krytus looked at the man and at the shadows where the voice was coming from. He growled but released the boy. He slid to the ground and a pair of Sark picked him up.

"Take him back to the prison hold. I'm not done with him yet."

The red Sark half carried half dragged the man done the hallway. He was tossed in a cell made of red lasers.

The boy winced and rubbed his neck. Krytus had almost lost his temper. If that voice hadn't intervened, he could have been killed. He closed his eyes and sighed. How was he going to get out of here? What else was Krytus planning? How badly would it hurt?

The man suddenly felt someones gaze on him. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing before him. Its face was covered by a hooded and the cloak nearly touched the floor.

"Wh-what do you want?" the boy asked, still shaky from the loss of breath.

"I just wanted to warn you, human." The voice did not have any defining characteristics.

"About what?" the human asked.

"I will not always be there to protect you. Either give Krytus what he wants or figure a way out of here."

"I will never tell Krytus where Earth is!" he yelled.

The thing shook its head. "Then you condemn yourself to death and your friends to suffering."

The human looked at the figure in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Listen closely. If Krytus does not get what he wants soon he will kill you. He will also make sure your friends hear if your loss. They will morn for you and they will be venerable. It will only be a matter of time until Krytus catches another one. He will torture you all until he gets to Sage."

"I can't bend to Krytus' will." the man protested.

The creature took a step back and looked at the boy closely. "Very well human. But let me tell you what a wise person once told me. Make your choices carefully, Crimson One."

**So did you guys love it? Hate it? Think it was a total waste of time? Please tell me in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Warning

**Whoo! Time to learn more about the hooded person! But the whole point of the story is for it to be a little creepy. You'll know more in time but I have to keep up with my master plan.**

It had been several days. Vert was still alive but he was declining. He had not seen the hooded figure since it had warned him. He had tried to ask the Sentients about it but either he was ignored or he was punished. All of the reds seemed to take great pleasure in seeing him tortured. They all took turns interrogating him. Each one had their own way. Krytus was like a switch. He would flip from kind to abusive in a matter of seconds. Kyburi was cool and calculating. She got under his skin and she knew it too. Kytren was usually just brutal. He didn't question Vert as much and beat him. It was the same with Krylox although the bigger sentient had a little more fun with it. Kryosys was different then all of them. He was calmer and less abusive. Out of all of them Vert preferred him the most and Kyburi and Krytus were the worst. No one had rescued him yet and although he heard that a few Storm Shocks had been opened he had yet to know the victors of the battles.

He rose and stretched out the kinks in his back. Like every day he thought of the hooded person. What was it? Why was in hanging around Krytus? Why did it help him?

Krytus entered the room. It was his turn today. Krytus stepped closer to his prisoner.

"Good morning human." like usual he started off kind. "Let's not have any small talk today. If you would just tell me where Earth is then you wouldn't have to undergo anymore suffering. You could live."

The red Sentients tone was smooth. Vert was having none of it. "Why would I do that Krytus? Just so you can kill my friends one by one and then kill Sage and take over the Multiverse? I don't think so." Vert sneered.

Krytus curled his lip and was about to reply when a familiar voice cut across the room. "You have to give the boy some credit, Krytus. He's smarter then he looks."

Both Krytus' and Vert's heads snapped around to see the cloaked person.

"You! What are you doing here?" Krytus asked, annoyed. It was hard to tell because the hood covered most of its face, but the creature appeared to be smiling.

"Is that anyway to treat a guest Krytus?" it asked its voice curling.

Krytus snarled angrily. The creature tilted its head back so the hood slipped a little upward. "My, my such manners. I'm afraid to say your sister has you beat in that aspect." it was difficult to tell but it seemed like the figure was laughing at the red leader. Krytus however had something else on his mind. "You have been speaking with my sister?" he asked suddenly sounding interested.

The thing shrugged its shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't see why it's of any importance to you."

Vert stared at the figure. It surly knew about how Krytus wanted to destroy his sister. How could it say that it wasn't of any importance to Krytus? The human leader waited for the sentient to respond but he was shocked again when the red did nothing but ask "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to give a warning. Keep a close watch on your prize Krytus. Don't let things get out of control. Do not lose sight of what matters most." the thing shifted its weight onto its other leg.

"Why do you bring me this information?" Krytus asked.

The thing spread its cloaked arms wide. "It will effect what you do."

"Do with what?" Krytus asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" the creature snapped sounding annoyed. "I need to speak with him." it said pointing at Vert.

"Him?" Krytus asked. "Why?"

"Krytus haven't we had this discussion before? Don't question my methods. Hand the boy over. I will get him back as soon as time allows."

Krytus frowned. "Very well." the red said, once again surprising Vert. The sentient looked up sharply. "But if you help him escape. . ."

The being cut him off. "You will try to hunt me down and kill me. You will fail. Do not threaten me Krytus. Do not challenge me. You forget I know more about the Multiverse then anyone, even the Sentients or the Eternal Equalizer knows. I know what will become of you. I know your weaknesses and your strengths. I know everything about you. Make no mistake Krytus. Do not make me your enemy. You have been warned. I don't like to repeat myself. Do not make the mistake so many others make. Do not make me end you." And with that the being walked away. "Vert Wheeler come with me."

Krytus didn't move but the bars on Vert's cage lifted. The human glanced quickly at Krytus. The sentient made no move towards him. Vert considered making a break for it but the creature called back to him. "That wouldn't be a very good idea human. I'm sure you have seen how fast Krytus can run. He would catch you easily. Follow me if you know what's good for you. "Vert looked after the hooded figure and shrugged his shoulders. He might as well follow the strange being. He might figure out what it was.

The creature led him through twists and turns of the big red sentient palace. It obviously knew the place. Sark got out of its way and they even ran into Krylox. The big brutal sentient took one look at the creature and basically leaped out of the way. Vert was shocked to see that the red even gave the thing a respectful nod. Finally they made it to a small red room. It had two chairs in it and the thing sighed slightly.

"Always red. Sit human." Vert sat quickly. He had no idea what this thing was but it seemed that even Krytus was scared of it.

"What are you?" Vert was ashamed when his voice trembled lightly.

"I am many things. I am I fighter, a peace keeper. I am evil and I am good. I cannot be defined." it said. Its voice was slightly tired like it had better things to do.

"Fine," Vert said. "What's your name?"

"I have many names as well. However several of my names can relate to your title."

Vert blinked with surprise. "Title?" he asked.

"The Crimson One." it voiced still bored.

"Oh." Vert said. "What do you mean relate? "The creature tilted its head slightly. The hood slipped and for a second Vert hoped he might get a glimpse of what the thing was. No such luck. The hood stopped before its face was uncovered.

"The name means fire. Or burning one." this time its voice was deadly. Vert swallowed. He never thought anyone would scare him more than Krytus. But who or whatever that thing was it awoke a deep fear that seemed almost animalistic. It was a dark, primitive fear that no one had ever awoken in him before. How had that creature done that? What did it mean?

"What is it?" Vert asked. Right now he wanted nothing more than to get away from that room. To escape the evil that radiated from the creature in waves.

"There are many. But you may call me Serafina." The human looked up, shocked.

"You mean you're a girl?" Verts voice shook with amazement.

"Yes." Serafina said without any emotion in her voice.

"Then why do you were a cloak?" Vert asked still startled about her confession.

Serafina shrugged. "It's easier and it inspires more fear."

"Why would you want to inspire fear?" Vert asked.

"Fear is often a good negotiating tool." the bland tone in her voice darkened slightly.

Vert snorted. "If that was true-" the human stopped himself but it didn't matter. Serafina finished his sentence for him.

"Then you would have already told Krytus what he wants to know." she said. Vert was beginning to think that Serafina would just shock him into death.

"How do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" asked Serafina.

"How do you keep guessing what I'm about to say or think?"

The strange being laughed. "I know humans. I know what they feel. It also helps that I have psychic powers."

"You have what?" Vert asked.

"Psychic powers." Serafina switched back to bored mode. Vert blinked.

"Does that mean you're a Sentient?" He asked.

"That does not concern you now." Vert was beginning to feel frustrated. Serafina said she needed to talk to him yet she was so secretive.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I needed to tell you that they are coming." She answered.

"Who's coming?" Vert asked. He hoped she would tell him. He had to know if his team would be foolish enough to try and stage a rescue. Serafina confirmed his worst fears.

"Your team. They come to save you." Her tone was slightly interested.

Vert rubbed his hand down his face. "No! Why would they do something so stupid? They can't risk their lives for me. They have to protect Earth and Sage!"

"They will try." Serafina said sounding more intrigued.

Verts head snapped up. "You! You can stop them. You have to!"

"I don't have to do anything."

"Then why are you here? Are you gonna have fun watching while my friends get killed?" Vert screamed furious.

Serafina rose to her feet. "I didn't have to do this for you human. I could have just let you rot in your prison cell."

"Well I know you didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart!" snapped Vert sarcastically.

"Actually I did. There is no force in the Multiverse that made me help you. I did it because without my warning you would die." Serafina was getting annoyed.

"So you do have a heart." Vert smirked.

Serafina posture relaxed. "No. I did it because when your human friends fight with Krytus and his team it will be amusing."

Vert swallowed. "Amusing?" he asked worried.

Serafina took a few steps towards him. "Yes. Amusing. It has been a long time since I was amused."

"O-oh really? W-when was the last time you were amused?" Verts asked voiced trembling.

She leaned in closer putting her hooded face next to his. "The Sentient war." She said her voice soft and deadly. And with that she turned away and walked out the door with long and silent steps.

**BF5 to the rescue! In the next chapter you'll begin to see how powerful Serafina really is.**


	3. Chapter 3: Names

**Hi. It took me forever to write this chapter. But I did it! I'm really proud of myself. **

**Serafina: That's cause no one else is proud of you.**

**Me: I've really had enough of all my OCs bad mouthing me. Next time you insult my I'm taking you out missy! Now just do the disclaimer.**

**Serafina: *Rolls eyes* My creator BF5DBlover does NOT own Battle Force 5. She does own my though. Unfortunately. **

**Me: Hey! I heard that! *Starts chasing Serafina around the room.* I'm sorry if I end up having to discontinue this on account of me killing Serafina. I hope you like this new chapter. **

The hooded Serafina slammed the door shut. The five Red Sentients stood outside the door.

"What do you want, Krytus?" asked an exasperated Serafina.

"What did you tell him?" Krytus demanded.

Serafina took one look at the red leader and slammed him against the wall. Krytus' eyes went wide with shock. Kyburi tried to swing at the hooded girl but Serafina blocked with her other hand and sent the huntress flying backwards. The female Sentient landed on her back.

"Enough!" Serafina shouted. Her voice was so commanding that all the Red Sentients froze. "What I have told that human is nothing you need to know. I don't like it when I am interrogated. I also don't know why I'm still helping you fools. The way I was welcomed to your planet was awful. The way I have been treated is even more so. I bring you valuable information and you still treat me like scum! You should be grateful that I have left you alive!" a strange glow was emanating from her body.

"We- we do not like being in the dark, Hooded One. Especially when we are on our home planet." Krytus tried to sound cool and collected but he was obviously nervous.

Serafina growled but drop the leader to the ground. "Next time I come here I want to see all of you bowing at my feet. If you don't there will be consequences. I know where your respawn chambers are. If you get lucky and I'm in a good mood, I let the humans in on this little secret too. The more likely case is I'll pay a little visit to one of them myself."

And with that threat the Hooded One disappeared in a flash of white light.

On Earth:  
The team was sluggish. It had been weeks since Vert was captured. Even though they had for the most part been able to keep up with Krytus and his team, there had been lots of fumbles. Everyone was missing Vert. A. J. , Agura, Zoom, Spinner and Stanford were in the lounge watch TV. Except no one was really watching. Tezz and Sherman were with Sage. They were trying to find intel on Vert so they could go rescue him. So far they had found next to nothing. All they knew was that Vert was still alive. Everyone wanted to mount an attack after that but Sage had begged them for a few more days of research and they reluctantly agreed. Suddenly a flash of white light appeared. And a hooded figure stood in the room.

Zoom, A.J. and Agura leaped to their feet while Spinner and Stanford stared.

"Who are you?" Agura asked.

The figure shook its head. "Someone. I need to speak with Sage."

"How do you know about Sage?" Zoom wondered.

The figure crossed its arms. "I know about everything. I know about the Red Sentients, the Blue Sentients, the Multiverse, and the Battle Zones. And I know about Battle Force 5. I know that there is a huntress, a scout, an artillery expert and tech. & tach support. I also know that there are two other members who often use the conversion chips. And I know that recently the leader of Battle Force 5 was captured by Krytus and his team of Red Sentients.

"Dude! How do ya know all that stuff?" A.J. asked.

"Because I watch. And I listen." Zoom shivered when the creature said this. "Now take me Sage." It ordered.

"Why should we?" Stanford asked haughtily.

"So I can give her information that can help you rescue Vert." it answered without hesitating.

The team mates stared at each other.

"If you think we'll believe that lie-" Agura started but never finished.

The hooded figure, otherwise known as Serafina, shoved her hard. The African huntress fell back on the sofa. A.J. jumped at her trying to grab the Hooded Ones arm. The after-mentioned Hooded One spun with lightning speed and blocked his head. She pushed him to the ground. Zoom leaped into the air and tried a spin kick. With utter ease and grace, Serafina caught his leg and set him on the ground.

"Stop!" Sage yelled from across the room. "You'll hurt them!"

Serafina looked up. "They insulted me." She looked perfectly calm, like she had been chit- chatting with a couple of friends over dinner.

"All we wanted to know was why you were here." Agura grunted while lifting herself of the couch.

"And then you called me a liar." Serafina calmly pointed out.

"You did _this _just because they called you a liar?" Tezz (who had come in with Sage) asked.

"Yes. Now, Sage, lovely to see you again."

"You too." Sage said, stiffly.

Serafina still had her cloak on, but she appeared to be smiling. "My point is proven. You are so much more courteous than your brother. At least you have the decency to lie about whether you like me or not."

Sage blinked quickly. "No it's not-

Serafina raised a hand. "Don't take it too far."

"You know each other?" Zoom asked incredulous.

Both Sage and Serafina nodded.

Sage turned back to Serafina. "What can I do for you Cari?" Sage asked her.

Serafina shook her head. "I don't go by that name anymore." She said a smile in her voice.

"Oh. Isaura then?" Sage tried again.

Serafina shook her head again. "I felt compelled to choose a fire name."

Sage gasped. "You mean . . .?"

"Yes." Serafina said. "My name is now Serafina."

Sage's eyes went wide. "But you haven't used that name since-" she trailed off lost in memories.

"I haven't used that name in a long time, I know."

"Ok, hang on. What is all this about different names and fire? Stanford asked.

"All in good time. Now I have information to share. You're leader Vert is still alive but Krytus grows bored of torturing him. Soon enough Krytus will kill off the Crimson One. You must strike first." said Serafina.

"But we don't even know where Vert is! Rescuing him means an assault on the Reds home world. We'll get torn to shreds." Spinner blanched.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Serafina asked.

"Um, no." Spinner said. "Should I?"

"Maybe not you. But Tezz and Sherman should."

Both genius studied Serafina closely. Suddenly their eyes widened.

"No way!" Sherman sputtered.

"Could it really be?" Tezz asked.

Serafina smirked. "It's about time."

"Are you really the Shape Shifter?" Tezz asked sounding more excited than the team had ever heard him.

"Are you truly the Secret Keeper?" Sherman asked awe coloring his voice.

"You are correct. I am the Hooded One, the Shape Shifter, the Secret Keeper and the Warner. But most importantly I am the Elementist.

**Me: *While strangling Serafina* cliffy! Well I hope you liked it and I've decided not to kill Cari (Serafina) just yet. Thanks for reading and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Explosion

**The ending is totally different then what I expected it to be but still I think its pretty good. Short though. Eh you can't have it all.**

"Are you serious?" Sherman asked.

Serafina smirked and nodded.

"Unbelievable!" Tezz yelled.

"Um guys maybe you should tell us what you're talking about." Stanford said.

Sage stepped forward. "They figured out what Serafina was. She is an ancient creature older then the Sentients."

"Wow." Zoom said.

"Dude! That's so cool!" yelled A.J.

"No. Not cool. With great power comes great responsibility." Serafina said in one of her mood swings.

"Guys we can talk about this later." Agura said. She turned to Serafina, "You said you had information on Vert?"

"Yes." The Shape Shifter nodded her cloaked head. "I know exactly where he is being kept. Unfortunately I will only be able to reveal a relative location. This will keep all sides equal and prevent a confrontation with the Eternal Equalizer."

"Why would you want that? Scared?" Spinner asked.

Serafina took a menacing step towards the little hacker. "If two of the most powerful entities in the Multiverse got into a fight how do you think your planet and the rest of the planets would fare?"

"Uh, not good?" he asked before cowering behind Sherman.

Serafina watched him like a cat watches a bird. She let out a small growl and retook her calm stance.

The rest of the team watched the confrontation with interest. All of them wanted to see just how powerful Serafina was.

Serafina however had other things on her mind. "Sage, I need you to pull up a grid of the Red Sentient home base. Even if the blueprint is incomplete I will be able to add what you need to know."

Sage waved her hand, her blue screens appearing. Serafina looked closely at them.

"Ah good. I won't have to divulge too much. The room where Vert is being kept is here." The Warner said, pointing to a spot near the left edge of the screen. "Attack at 0800 hours. That will be your best shot. Be sneaky. Stay quiet and small. Be cautious. Hit the palace first.

She nodded to herself and took a step back. She gave a dark chuckle. "See you there."

And then she disappeared in her flash of white light.

* * *

Serafina had disappeared. She had not returned. And Vert didn't like what he had seen.

He had seen the damage Serafina had caused to the Reds. They were so powerful and yet they hadn't been able to touch her. She had fended them off with ease. She had demanded they bow at her feet. What kind of creature was he dealing with?

He shuddered to think of the pain she could inflect on his team who were just humans. They were powerful but she was indefinitely more so.

Even though he had learned that she was a girl and her name, he felt more confused than ever. His team was coming. She would let them die. She attacked Krytus. She won. She laughed and she joked. And then she was cold and deadly. What was she? She said she had physic powers. Did that mean she was a Sentient? or was he dealing with a whole new kind of creature?

The Sark escorting him shoved him roughly in his cage. He needed to know more.

He wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

**(I thought about ending it there but I decided to be nice.)**

A booming noise ripped through the palace. Vert leaped to his feet ignoring the pain he felt. Whatever it was it was attacking straight at the Reds home base. Vert groaned inwardly. Who else could it be but his team?

Kytren suddenly appeared with Sark surrounding him.

"Hold him," the Sentient barked in his warbled way of speaking. The Sark swarmed Vert just as his teammates punched through the wall of his prison hold. The RS5 followed quickly.

How had his team gotten through so many lines of defense? The captured leader wondered.

Then the answer walked and calmly in front of him.

Serafina.

"Friends!" she cried her voice smooth and lilting. "What do we have here?"

Krytus hissed. "I should have known." The red said.

"Why are you here?" Krytus spoke again trying to make his voice a little politer.

Serafina seemed to smile. "Why I am here to watch the show. Why are you here, Krytus?"

Krytus blinked with surprise. "I am here to make sure that the humans don't get their pathetic leader back."

Serafina nodded her hooded head slowly. "And I suppose the humans are here to get their so called pathetic leader back. Ah yes here we are. The Battle of the Fires. How true."

Battle Force Five looked at each other and then Vert with wonder in their eyes. What was Serafina talking about now?

Krytus on the other hand looked at the Secret Keeper, fire burning in his eyes.

"What did you see?" the red roared.

Serafina made a growling sound.

"Nothing you need to know. But the outcome of this battle will be . . . intriguing." She said.

Krytus looked like he was going to explode. "Intriguing how?" he asked warily.

Serafina did not answer but she raised her arms above her head. A red light appeared at her finger tips.

"Now who will go first?" she said her voice detached. "Human," she muttered raising her hand to point at Battle Force Five, "or Sentient?" her hand moved back toward Krytus and his team.

Krytus breathed in sharply.

"Yes," Serafina muttered, "yes." Suddenly her left hands red glow changed to blue. She placed her finger tips together and a light brighter then the sun explode burst out. The last thing Vert remembered was Serafina her eyes glowing red and with her mouth agape, glowing blue. But what was most disturbing about that vision was that she had been a human.

**Sooo? What'd ya think? Was it good? If you don't tell me I'll never know. And then I'll be sad. **


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been focused on Blind as a Bat.**

**Note: anything in italics and underlined is a thought. Just plain italics are emphasized.**

**Ex.** _Thought__ emphasize_

* * *

Vert woke up on a strange planet. It looked a little like earth but it seemed to almost shine. The mountains were huge and a river flowed through a big forest. The planet was peaceful.

How the heck would he get off it?

His mind flickered through the past events. He tried to skip over the most painful or disturbing but he failed. The times of torture took over his mind until he got to the memory of Serafina. His last memory.

She was there her fingertips glowing blue and red. They connected. Light flashed brighter then the sun. And the freakish final vision. Red light streaming from her eyes. Blue light pouring from her mouth. But her face was human. Long black hair. Pale skin. Without a doubt a human. What was she?

* * *

A human figure stood in a cave in the mountains. It was speaking to the shadows.

"He is here." The human said stepping into the light. It was a girl. Her hair was a deep brown. Her eyes were a bluish color and her skin was tan.

"Is he now?" the shadows said its voice deep and male.

The girl took another step forward. "He is. He is the one we have been waiting for Kenneth."

As she spoke her hair lightened in color while her eyes darkened.

"How do you know?" the shadows asked his voice sounding sharper. "What if he does not have enough power?"

"Then we bring them together. They cannot resist." The girl said with a gentle roll of her ever darkening eyes.

"You better be right, sister. I am tired of waiting." The shadow called Kenneth moved closer.

"I am as well brother." The girls' hair was now a dark blonde and her eyes were nearly black.

"Sister. Your eyes." Kenneth said.

The girl hissed. "Gah! This is the worst part of the Fire name. The rage is . . . difficult to control."

"I know my sister. But remember to focus. Bring out your other . . . personalities."

The girl took a deep breath. Her eyes gleamed then changed to a reddish color. She sighed.

"It's the best I can do right now. That explosion took up much of my energy."

"It's better. Hopefully he can free us. We have been trapped in our Fire state for too long."

The girl gave a growl. "It's all because of that stupid war! Amusing it was but foolish. When will those daft Sentients get it through their heads? The Multiverse does not revolve around them!"

Kenneth –who was still hidden by the shadows – sighed. "I agree sister but maybe if we had not gotten so involved we would have gone to our Earth state."

The girl snapped at him. "We had no choice but to get involved. The war was growing too unstable. The sides were tipping too fast in favor of one side to the next. At least we slowed down the instability of our Fire form."

"And then we were forced to go into hibernation. Sister perhaps it wasn't our wisest choice. But what is done is done. We know that more than anyone."

The girls' eyes darkened slightly and then brightened again.

"True. I suppose it is time to forget the past." She said.

"And looked to the future." Kenneth continued.

"If only we could." The girl said wryly.

Kenneth gave a dry laugh. "We will soon with the help of our . . . friends as you call them."

"Brother that was just for show!" the girl said her laugh as clear as a bell.

"Well good show my sister Serafina. You had me convinced."

Just then Kenneth stepped from the shadows. He was tall and strong. But he also had fangs. He was a red Sentient.

* * *

**On the Red Sentient home world**

Agura stood and pressed a hand to her head. Her head ached like nothing she had ever felt before. What had happened? Oh yes the girl who called herself Serafina had . . . what exploded?

It looked like it. The Red Sentient fortress was crumbling. Agura wondered how long it would hold. She looked around for her teammates and her car. Her team was doing ok. Spinner and Sherman had already struggled out of the Buster. Zoom was pushing the Chopper off him. The Splitwire looked fine but Tezz had probably used some electro mag pulses or something. And Stanford's car was flipped on the side but he would probably be fine.

Then the huntress looked around for Vert. her sharp eyes cut through the smoke and found nothing. Her leader was nowhere to be found.

"No!" she cried. She ran to the place where she had last saw him. He had been the closest person to Serafina. She stood in the middle of a pile of Sark bodies. All of them were broken and steaming. Vert was not there. Not even a body.

Sherman and Spinner appeared behind her.

"Where is he?" Spinner asked in shock.

"I don't know little bro. The last thing I remember is Serafina saying she was going to destroy us and then destroying herself." Sherman said.

"You are wrong. The Elementist is not destroyed." A voice cut through the smoke. The voice was deep and it held authority. It was the voice of Krytus.

Agura Spinner and Sherman jumped a bit. The Red Sentients flowed from the smoke to stand in front of them.

The three members from Battle Force 5 got in fighting stances.

"What do you want Krytus?" Agura asked her voice sharp.

"We come to talk, humans." The Red Sentient leader said.

Sherman Spinner and Agura looked at him warily.

"Ok. About what?" Sherman asked.

"Serafina." Kyburi hissed.

"What about her?" this time it was Spinner who asked.

"You need to know everything. She has taken your leader back to her home planet."

Agura's eyes widened. "What? Why would she do that?"

The Sentient shrugged.

"We do not know. But it would be in both of our best interests to get him back at once." Krytus responded.

"_Both?_" Spinner asked, "Why would _you _want him back?"

"In time. But it is imperative for you to know the entire story of the one we now call Serafina." Kyburi said.

Krytus nodded. "How much do you know?" he asked.

At this point the rest of the team joined the group of three.

"Well they probably know more than the rest of us." Agura said gesturing to Tezz and Sherman.

Krytus gave a sharp nod.

"Serafina is a creature more ancient then the Sentients. She has amazing power that none of us can ever dream of. But power comes at a price.

* * *

After about an hour of wandering around this strange planet, Vert was getting frustrated. He had somehow managed to recover his sword and he was using that to hack through the undergrowth. For the umpteenth time the leader of BF5 looked around. He felt someone watching him.

Serafina stared at the human. Here he was on _her _home planet and he was disrespecting her by hacking his way through her forest. It had taken her _millennia _to build such a lush forest. And he was ruining it all. The nerve of some people.

_Just like those Sentients._

When would those Sentient learn? Wait she could answer that. Never. They considered themselves highly evolved life forms but they still couldn't see the whole picture. Children could be so foolish sometimes . . .

Her Red Sentient brother appeared behind her.

"It is time we told him don't you think?" Kenneth asked.

Serafina blinked. "How much?" she asked.

"Not all of it. Just enough. We can't have the humans ruin all of our secrets now can we, little sister."

Serafina rolled her eyes. "You can't prove that you are older Kenneth. Besides I awoke first. I think that means I am the oldest."

Kenneth shrugged. "Either way we have our answer. Not too much."

His so called sister nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Serafina is one of the last remaining members of a race lost by time." Krytus continued.

"Wait, _one_?" Zoom asked.

"She has a brother." Kyburi told him.

"A _brother_?" Spinner said.

The Red Sentients glared at them.

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?" Krytus asked irritated.

Both boys muttered an apology and the Sentients continued talking.

"Serafina and her brother represent the Multiverse." Krytus was frowning.

"Oh so she's like Rawkus." Stanford said.

Krytus shook his head. "She is different than Rawkus. She _represents _the Multiverse. But that doesn't mean she does anything to protect it."

* * *

**Do you hate me? I keep ending these with cliff hangers and putting in things you wouldn't understand. I would totally hate me too.**

**Don't hate me too much though. In the next chapter you'll find out more. But you **_**might**_ **have to wait another chapter to find out what Serafina and Kenneth want with Vert. maybe. I don't have everything planned out yet.**

**review please. If you don't I won't know what you liked and didn't like about the story. And - oh forget it!I have no idea where I going with this. Just review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Beautiful but Deadly

**School is EXHAUSTING! UGGGGGHHHH. And I still have like two weeks. Well enjoy :)**

**Note: anything in italics and underlined is a thought. Just plain italics are emphasized. **

**Ex.** _Thought__ emphasize_

* * *

"She doesn't care about the _Multiverse?_" Spinner asked. "How can you not care about the Multiverse?"

Krytus shrugged. "She never showed any compassion for what happened to it. She would even say she didn't care about anything that had to do with it. She is in business for herself."

* * *

On the strange planet Vert continued slashing his way through the jungle. He had not seen any animals. All that was here was plants.

_Where am I? How did I get here? How do I get away from here?_

As the leader mulled over his thoughts he felt something behind him. He spun around and raised his sword – which he somehow managed to find – at some bushes.

The bushes waved and out stepped a girl.

She had long icy blond hair that was curled and reached past the small of her back. She was as tall as Vert and curvy. Her face was regal but her eyes were a dark stormy color.

She was beautiful. Vert took a step back in his shock of finding someone like her here. His sword dipped a little and he had to struggle to get it back to a slightly threatening positions.

The girl looked at the sword in contempt and then tilted her head back and laughed.

"You really think you can take me? _Me? _You're even more foolish than I thought Vert Wheeler."

Vert tensed again. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The gorgeous girls' regal mask faltered. "You don't know me?" she asked sounding slightly offended. Then understanding blossomed in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of her blond hair and studied it. Vert took the opportunity and swung his sword and . . . missed? How had he missed? He spent years training with his sword. He was as good as Krytus (well almost).

He swung again determined to hit her. This time he watched closely and saw her move to the side dodging the blow. Her movements were so fast and smooth it looked like she was dancing. The blonde leader slashed higher and the girl ducked and then side stepped his other quick blow.

Her laugh rang out. "Vert Wheeler, do you know the name Serafina?"

Vert almost dropped his sword.

"Yes," he said confused, "how do you know that name?"

The girl smiled and leaped into the air over his head. She somersaulted in mid air and landed easily on her feet.

"That is _my _name." she replied.

This time Vert's double edged sword fell to the ground.

"You're Serafina? You're a _human_?"

* * *

"If she's in business for herself than why does she represent the Multiverse?" Sherman asked.

"We do not know." BF5 could hear what almost sounded like pain at admitting that the Red Sentient leader didn't know something.

"We believe she was born like that. We also think _she _doesn't know why she is like that." Kyburi told the humans.

"Ok, but what does she want with Vert?" Tezz asked.

"We don't know that either." This time it sounded as if Krytus was talking through clenched teeth.

"So why do you want him back?" Zoom inquired.

"Serafina could give him power to beat us." Kryosys hissed.

"Then she's our friend." Spinner said.

"Yeah, if she gives him power why would we want to get him back?" Stanford asked.

This time Krytus sounded positively happy.

"She might give him powers. But she might also kill him. You wouldn't want your leader killed would you?" he asked.

The team of humans looked at each other. Then they nodded. They would have to rescue Vert.

* * *

"Yes. And no." Serafina replied.

"How can you not be human? You look just like us!" Vert snapped tired of Serafina's games.

Serafina's mood shifted. "Do not speak rudely to me human. You saw what I did to Krytus and his team. What makes you think you can do any better?" Serafina sneered.

"Hey! All I want to do is get off this planet. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact. We are on my home planet. Be the way, I do not appreciate you tramping through my forest. Do you have any idea how long it took me to build this place?" the human-like creature asked.

"Ah no. Can I go now? My team is probably looking for me." Vert said.

"I'm afraid not. Your team is having a little meeting with Krytus. It is very rude to drop in unannounced."

"What!" Vert yelled. "My team is with _Krytus_? They'll be killed!"

Serafina rolled her eyes. "Oh relax. Krytus has no intention of killing your friends just yet. He needs them to . . . well more about that later."

Vert opened his mouth to speak but Serafina cut him off quickly.

"I know you have questions but please wait and follow me if you wish for them to be answered."

"Sorry Serafina but I really don't think I should go with you." The human leader said.

Serafina looked faintly hurt.

"Why ever not?" she asked.

"Well you don't seem like the most honest person. I wouldn't put it past you to hurt me."

It took 5 seconds.

In the first two Serafina's eyes went from stormy to flat back and her hair changed to a vibrant orange.

It took another two seconds for her to say

"Well your quite right about that."

And it took just one second for her to dodge behind Vert and hit him in the back of the neck.

The leader of Battle Force Five fell to the ground with Serafina looking coldly down at him.

For a minute her whole body glowed with an angry red light.

"You were right about that indeed."


	7. Chapter 7: Fire and Flames

**So here ya go. Very freakish chapter in my opion. Hope you like!**

* * *

Vert awoke to find himself in a cave. There must have been light somewhere because shadows were dancing on the walls. The humans head was throbbing but he sat up and glanced around. There were no chains or bars holding him and he could clearly see a tunnel.

The blonde dusted himself off and stood. His head exploded in pain and he saw stars for a minute. He probably had a concussion.

Vert used the wall to hold himself upright. When the room mostly stopped spinning he headed into the tunnel.

Vert walked along it for a few minutes before coming across another cave. This one was much larger than the one he had been thrown in. Inside the cave there were two figures. They sat legs crossed side by side.

One was a human and it was a girl. He could tell be the lush mane of dark hair that coiled down her back. The other was a Sentient. Vert flinched away when he realized it was a Red. But when he looked closer he saw that he had never seen a red Sentient like it before. The girl had her back to him and the Red Sentient was sitting side ways facing the side wall. The human had her hand stretched towards the Sentient, palm facing upward. The Sentients hand was on top of hers.

The weirdest thing, though, was that there was a space in their circle. Space enough for one being. Even though there was no one there it was like the two other beings had included the space into their ritual. The girls hand stretched towards the space, this time with her palm facing downwards. The same was true with the Red Sentient except his palm was facing upwards.

As Vert watched the two creatures began to chant. It was so low he could not make out anything that they were saying but as they chanted the space started to flicker. Suddenly he saw a shadowy version of himself filling the space. The vision held for a few minutes but it faded away only to be replaced by another one. This time it was Krytus' shadow self that filled the space. The chanting grew and this time it sounded darker. Then Krytus' shadow evaporated. The chanting spiraled up and grew higher. Another shadow appeared in the space. It was Sage. Vert tensed slightly. He didn't want Sage getting mixed up in this. Luckily the shadow Sage only held for a few minutes. Vert looked at the creatures expecting them to stop chanting and get up. But no.

The pair's chanting grew louder. Vert felt his eardrums beginning to protest. The walls of the cave began to shake. And the chanting grew louder still.

Verts flight or fight instinct was telling him to run but another side of him was telling him to stay. He watched the creature as they started to glow. In started out as a soft yellow light. Then it grew hot. The light darkened to red. The red began to grow lighter but the room was becoming warmer and warmer. Suddenly a burst of light appeared in the cave. Vert's ocular units were frozen on the human and Sentient.

The human's hand that was outstretched towards the empty space caught on fire. Then the Sentients hand did the same. The fire spread up their arms.

Vert's scream was stuck in his throat. Something was holding him motionless. He noticed the chanting had finally stopped.

The fire was still spreading but the Sentient and the human felt no pain. Their heads tilted back and their mouths opened in soundless sighs.

The fire was now up to their shoulders. It rolled on their chests and to their other arm. Another fire started at their legs. This one moved faster up their bodies. Soon all but their heads were engulfed in flames. The fire was slowly spreading up their necks until they were up to their eyes in it. It spread slowly and it finally swallowed up their faces.

The two beings bodies crumpled in on themselves. The fire that was once a human and a Sentient burned brighter and brighter. It grew in size until it nearly filled the room. The fire reared and for a second Vert saw something that looked a bit humanoid in its flames. The flames dissipated and for a second all was calm. Then the flames exploded and Vert heard a hissing noise.

"Who dares intrude on the sacred ceremony of the Stoicheio?" a voice hissed. The voice was filled with power but it was immeasurably old.

Another voice, this one slightly more female, spoke. "Name yourself intruder."

"I-I am Vert Wheeler." Vert said.

The fire swirled and grew.

"Vert Wheeler. Vert Wheeler. Vert Wheeler." The two voices intertwined with each other as they chanted his name. The chanting suddenly changed.

"The Crimson One. The Crimson One. The Crimson One."

The male snapped out of the chanting first.

"He has seen too much!" he shouted his voice booming. "He is just a human!"

The female halted her chanting too. "He is The Crimson One. I brought him here for a reason. Think brother."

"He has seen the ceremony!" the male cried.

The female hummed slightly. "He has. And he lived to tell the tale. Why the last one of his kind who looked upon our ceremony burned."

The fire expanded and grew in heat.

"And for good reason! The power should be too much for a simple human." The male's rough voice snapped.

"And yet he survived. That is proof enough brother."

"Is it sister? The last human to look upon our ritual saw it at full power. Right now we could only perform at half power because of our lengthy slumber.

The flames on the left side of the fire sparked and hissed.

"I sense a power inside him that grows in strength. You know what we have to do." The female voice had deepened as if she was angry.

"And yet I can see him shaking and I can feel the fear inside of him. He is not strong enough."

This time when the female spoke her voice was lighter as if she was pleased.

"He will be. I rule that we take Vert Wheeler, The Crimson One in for training. Any objections?"

The flames grew and waved but then shrunk.

"Very well. But at the first sign of weakness I will kill him." The male voice growled.

Verts heart started to pound and he hoped the female voice would stick up for him again.

"It is agreed." The female said.

The fire burned brighter and two humanoid shapes appeared. The fire burned even brighter and the two shapes stepped out of the flames.

One was a male red Sentient. The other was a human girl. They were both the same ones he had seen before.

Their eyes were closed. Vert waited for them to say something but all they did was open their eyes.

Their eyes burned with flames.

* * *

**sooo? Did ya like? Please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Theias Fyli

**Sorry for not updating. I was busy getting ready for the end of school and then we took a family vacation. I'm in FRANCE! Yay!**

**But sorry anyways. And in this chapter there will be some words in other languages. Since I'm **_**not **_**good with languages I got them off Google translate. But I'll provide translations at the end no worries.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Vert watched as the two beings eyes burn with flames. The flames grew for a second and then shrunk back until it seemed that they were no longer there. But when Vert looked closely he could just barely make out some small flickering in their pupils.

As Vert gazed into their flaming eyes, something began to press at the back of his skull. It was like a weight had been shoved on his head.

The weight started to intensify and as it did he heard something. First laughter filled his mind. The laughter was evil but dim. Then a soft scream echoed and then he heard what might have been a shout of his name.

The sounds swelled and increased until it felt like Vert's head would explode. Then just as it got to be too much, the two creatures blinked. The movement seemed almost forced, like they knew what they were doing. Luckily for Vert the sounds stopped even though the human and Sentient opened their eyes.

Both of them stared at him their gaze frightening.

Vert could take no more of their sharp assessment.

"Who are you? What are you?" the human whispered his voice so soft he could barely hear it. But apparently the creatures could.

"We are many things. We have existed for …" the girl began.

Even though the girl kept talking Vert was drawn to her face. The way her face was arranged reminded him of that girl with the blond hair. The one that said her name was-

"You're Serafina!" he gasped.

The girl had been talking but when he said that she broke off and fixed him with a fearsome glare. Her eyes locked with his and he felt the weight pressing down on his head. Just as the sounds returned the girl known as Serafina blinked again. The sounds stopped along with the weight.

"Normally I would not tolerate being interrupted. Be thankful that this is not a normal circumstance." She snapped. "Yes, you know me as Serafina. This is my brother Kenneth." She waved a hand towards the Red Sentient next to her.

"B-but he's a Sentient! And you're a human. You can't be brother and sister." Vert cried.

The Red Sentient stepped forward. "After what you just saw you truly believe my sister is a human? Or that I am a normal Sentient. You are lucky we spared you. Do not make us reconsider judgment." The threat was clear in his voice. Next time Vert stepped out of line, Kenneth would not wait for Serafina's word. He would end Vert by himself.

Serafina rolled her eyes as Kenneth retook his stance beside her.

"Now we have that out of the way, Vert Wheeler! I know you have questions. Why don't you ask them." Serafina spoke, an odd tone to her voice,

Vert searched her face and then thought about her invitation. The warning was clear. It said "you walk on thin ice. Ask your questions carefully."

And he intended to. "You say you are not human yet you look it. What are you?" he asked slowly.

Serafina dipped her head. "I suppose you have the right to know that. We are Stoicheia. We are the last of the Theias Fyli."

"What happened for to the rest of the Stoicheia?" Vert asked.

Kenneth took a step forward but Serafina stopped him.

"No," she said, "he has to know if we are going to use him."

Vert frowned at the pretense of being used but he stayed quiet.

"Once a long time age, there were five races of beings. They had powers immeasurable for they had control over the five elements." Serafina said.

"Five?" Vert asked.

"Yes. Five. Each race controlled a different element. The Hyacintho controlled water; the Viridi had power over earth. The Aeras were the ones who had power over air and the Fotia commanded fire. Lastly the Chrysos controlled the element of energy." She said.

"So what are Stoicheia?" Vert asked

"I am getting to that. The five races were always fighting to prove which was the best. The wars only took place on the five home planets so the five most powerful races would not damage the rest of the worlds. This carried on for decade upon decade and then millennia upon millennia. Then one day it was found a Hyacintho and a Fotia had fallen in love. This was a forbidden act and the two elemental creatures were sent to a fare away planet." Serafina stopped and Kenneth took up the story.

"Two hundred years later the wars were still going on. And once again two of Theias Fyli fell in love. This time it was a Aeras and a Chrysos. They too were sent to live on the fare away planet. But what they found was astounding. The Hyacintho and the Fotia had built a civilization for themselves and their children. And their children were a phenomenon as well. They had powers over both water and fire. When the Aeras and the Chrysos had children, the children could control energy and air." The male Sentient said.

Vert inhaled sharply. "You mean …"

The two Stoicheia shook their heads.

"The new breed of creatures were called Ischyros." Kenneth continued. "In time more of the five elemental races joined the new race. More and more Ischyros were being born. Then they began to inbreed more powers adding up with more powers. Until finally beings that could control all five elements were born. This race was so different then the Ischyros that they were given a new name. And that name was Stoicheia."

"So you can control all the elements?" Vert asked wonder seeping into his voice.

"No," Serafina said bitterly, "not since the curse."

"Curse?" Vert blinked.

The fire in Serafina's eyes blazed bigger. "Enough questions." She snapped.

Kenneth nodded his red head. "You have learned too much about the Theias Fyli already. We must prepare you for your training. It will be very painful for you." At this the Sentient sounded excited.

"Do you have my sword anywhere?" Vert asked, training off when he saw Serafina shaking her head.

"It is not physical training. It is training of the mind."

* * *

Translations:

Hyacintho: Blue in Latin

Viridi: Green in Latin

Aeras: Air in Greek

Fotia: Fire in Greek

Chrysos: Gold in Latin

Stoicheia: Elements in Greek

Ischyros: Powerful in Greek

Theias Fyli: Divine Race in Greek


	9. Chapter 9: Endure

**Hello again! I'm back! This chapter is quite creepy. Vert starts his training on a really bad note. Anyways hope you like it!**

* * *

Vert sat cross legged on the floor of a cave. Serafina stood in front of him her eyes, although intense, staring beyond him.

"Now close your eyes and listen carefully." The Stoicheia instructed.

Vert obeyed her and when she began to speak her voice took on a rich, magical tone.

"Most creatures care about their physical strength and they never realize that the brain is by far the most powerful thing anyone can ever give them. The brain is stronger that your arms and it has more endurance then your legs. If you're in a desert with no food or water your arms and your legs will soon give up because of the heat but your mind will never cease trying to find a way for your body to escape the torture."

Serafina circled him. "Your mind is a store house of knowledge. Knowledge is the very foundation we stand on. If you didn't remember that water helped you survive you would not be able to live. It is the same with food and clothing. If you did not know the limitations of your own body, what would keep you from trying to fly like the birds do?"

Serafina grew silent and stopped walking around him.

"We develop weapons and strategies that help us live though unimaginable times. But the most powerful weapon is the one taken for granted. The mind, the brain. The knowledge. Never ever make the mistake in confusing a sword or gun more powerful then knowledge. Because if those who make that mistake often find themselves dead. Knowledge _is _power. The more one knows the more invincible they will be."

"So how much do you know Serafina? Do you know everything?" Vert asked.

The girl laughed. "I am not invincible, human. Far from it I'm afraid. But I am more untouchable then most if not all the other species in the Multiverse." She said. There was a hint in her voice. The small hint said "remember what I said here. I am not invincible. Remember that."

"Humans are smarter, more knowledgeable than some creatures, in some ways, but stupider than others. The Sentients have more technical knowledge then you do. They are machines in most ways. That gives them an edge in some areas. But their ways of bonding are different then humans. Most human bonds run deeper than Sentient although a few rival. The bond between lovers or teammates for Sentients is a hard one to break. But humans are also concerned about people they do not even know. They wish to help them as much as possible. That bond- if you can call it that- does not appear as often in blue Sentients as it does in humans and Reds have even less of that bond." She continued.

"Yeah, red Sentients are heartless. They work for themselves and only themselves." Vert scowled.

"Now now. The Red Sentients have a different type of knowledge then Blues or humans. They are very knowledgeable in war. That makes them a powerful race although their rage does get in the way a bit." Serafina told him her voice slightly patronizing.

"I am so powerful myself for I can see things others cannot. My scope of powers, my scope of knowledge ranges far past what humans or even Sentients can hope to achieve any time soon."

"How?" the human asked beginning to get excited.

"I am a Seer. I can see into the future."

"What?" Vert asked shocked.

"You heard me human. I know the future. But it is uncertain. There are several strands of time that events could follow."

"Strands of time?" Vert asked.

"Yes." Serafina nodded. "The future is not set in stone. It can change depending on the path one takes. Like if I did not come for you on that first night, you would have died. Krytus would have destroyed your team and then Sage. The Multiverse would have become a graveyard."

"So you came for me. You saved me. Know what do you see?"

"I see many things. Right now I can see ten strands of time. In three I see you dead, killed by Krytus along with the rest of your team. In two other strands I see you also dead but killed by me for various reasons. In three other threads of time I see that you have been killed by my brother, again for various reasons." Serafina said her voice emotionless.

Vert was aghast. "Do I die in every strand?" he asked hopelessly.

Serafina shook her head. "In these last two strands I see you alive. In one you have traded your allegiance to Krytus and the Red Sentients. You live but your team dies."

Vert mouth hung open. "I-I would never do that!"

"Fear changes us all," Serafina muttered darkly. "In the other strand I see you and your team alive but strangely I see all the Red and Blue Sentients together, none of them fighting and future blood and battles. None of your futures are bright."

"That's just weird." Vert said.

Serafina shrugged. "It is the truth. It is your path. Tread carefully humans. One wrong step can destroy your race."

Vert shook his head. He had always know a lot was riding on him but now it seemed that it was more than just the Earth protection in his hands.

Serafina clapped her hands bringing Vert out of his thoughts.

"Now onto the actual training. I will show you things that I have seen in your future. You must endure them. You must take in the knowledge of what I am showing you. Otherwise you will be killed. Understood?" she said.

"Understood," he said worried about what was to come.

For the first time in the session Serafina look Vert straight in the eyes. The fire in her pupils flared and the weight pressed down on the humans head. The sounds filled his mind getting clearer and clearer. And suddenly he was in a room that was red and glowed with a golden light.

Vert was on his side, his face pressed against the floor. He looked around wondering where he was.

He saw the bars around him and quickly realized where he was. He was back in the Reds fortress! He was imprisoned again.

Vert heard a groaning sound. It came from a small corner of the room. Another cell was there and something that looked human was slumped in the middle of the cage. The thing groaned again and this time Vert was almost sure it was human.

"Hello?" he called out. "Are you okay?"

The human turned and stared at him with a face like his own.

"Vert!" his father cried. "You're awake!"

"Dad?" Vert asked disbelief filling his voice. His father look pained bruises and scars covering his face. "What happened to you?"

His father searched his face and stared at him. "You really don't remember anything do you son?" Jack Wheeler asked.

Vert shook his head absolutely bewildered.

"Well after you were here for few weeks the Reds tracked me down. They've been torturing both of us for about a week and a half yet. After the session you fell unconscious. You've been like that for a few days so those monsters focused on me." His father explained.

Vert frowned. Serafina had taken him. This didn't make any sense. But then he remembered.

"_If I had not saved you that first night…" _she had said. She had placed him in a different strand of time! But how?

Just then Krytus walked in.

"Ahh you have awakened, human. Good good. I am not sure I could restrain myself from killing your father much longer." The red said.

"Why you!" Jack leaped at the Sentient. He hit the bars of the cage his back arching as the electricity shot through him.

"Dad!" Vert yelled.

"My, the stupidity of you humans never cease to amaze me." Krytus sneered.

"Enough Krytus. Finish the off the old one off. " A voice said from the shadows. A voice Vert now recognized.

"Kenneth?" he asked sounding strangled.

The Red Sentient Stoicheia stepped out of the shadows. Unlike his sister before him he was not wearing a cloak. He tilted his head to the left as if trying to remember something.

"Do I know you human?" he asked.

Verts eyebrows nit together. "I know you but I'm not sure if you know me. _Time _can change things." He said.

Kenneth's eyes widened for a moment and then he sighed.

"My sister." It was not a question but Vert nodded anyway.

Kenneth's mouth pulled up into a savage smile. "Well good. Then she will have no problem if I tell Krytus to go head and kill your father."

"What?" Vert exclaimed. "I doubt she would want that! I mean…"

"No, I know my sister. This is what she sent you here for." The Stoicheia said. He then nodded at Krytus. "Kill him."

Krytus stalked towards Jack Wheeler his eyes glowing with evil excitement. Vert watched as the bars on his father cell lifted. His dad tried to run but Krytus cough him and lifted him by the neck.

"Last chance human. Tell me where Earth is." The Sentient said.

"Vert! Don't do it!" his father gasped out.

Vert looked away and then back at his father his mouth opened to tell Krytus the coordinates but he could do it.

"Dad- I'm sorry I can't safe you." He said.

Jack Wheeler smiled but then his expression turned into one of pain as Krytus started crushing his throat.

Vert started to twist his head away unable to look at his father death but then someone stopped him by grabbing onto his chin. It was Kenneth.

"Let me go!" Vert snarled.

"No. you must see this." The male Stoicheia said.

"But I don't want to." Vert said.

"Then your life means nothing. Then you're weak. My sister and I are watching this. Remember what I said? I said that if you were weak then I would kill you. Your father dies in this thread but what about yours? You still have a chance to save him there. This time strand will end in ruin but yours has a chance to live. You must watch this. You must endure this pain. Or else all is lost."

The hand on his chin loosened slightly, enough for Vert to escape if he wanted to but not enough so Kenneth couldn't grab him again.

Vert watched as his father's face contorted with pain. He watched as the pain overwhelmed his dad and he started to scream. He even watched as little lines of blood began to spill from Jacks neck and Krytus started laughing. He never moved and never made a sound. He needed to remain strong even though he felt like curling up into a ball and crying.

Vert continued to watch until he heard a loud crack and his father body went limp. Jack Wheeler was dead.

Kenneth released him completely. Vert collapsed breathing hard. Krytus took a step forward but Kenneth raised a hand to stop him.

"Krytus another time. Vert, rest. Sister, take him back. He has done well." Kenneth said. "This time."

And with that the weight returned. Vert was gone from the room and then he was on a cave floor. Serafina stared down at him.

"Why?" was all he could say before he passed out.

* * *

**Yes he will have more training sessions. I'm not sure if I will write about them but in the next chapter you're going to figure out more. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel. Actually I'm almost positive I'm doing a sequel. **

**Also I've decided that although I'm very happy with the people who have reviewed my stories, I would really like some more. So I decided that I would put up some rules. If I only get one review, I probably won't update for a while. Not that I won't want to but reviews help me write better. If I get two reviews I'll update pretty fast, probably within the week. If I get three I'll update if a few days. If I get four or more… well don't be surprised if I update the day after. The review all have to be from different people even though I'll appreciate it if you review twice. I have allowed guest reviews on all my stories. Thank you for reading and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rage

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I didn't up this chapter together very well. And not too many people reviewed. C'mon guys the more you review the better my writing is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the second time Vert awoke in a cave. The leader of Battle Force Five glanced around and flinched when he saw a figure leaning on the back of the wall.

"Human." Its deep voice greeted. Vert's stomach flipped as he realized who it was.

The Red Sentient stepped out of the shadows. His face was calm but his yellow eyes burned with something Vert knew he would have to live much longer to understand. It was some sort of cross between pity, anger and sadness.

"Kenneth." Vert responded pleased that his voice didn't tremble.

"You disappoint me. I was watching as was my sister. We were not satisfied by your performance."

"My father was _dying_. How did you expect me to act? You don't know what it's like." Vert snapped back, sick of the brother's and sister's idea that they knew everything.

Vert watched as the twisted expression in Kenneths eyes changed. It turned to pure rage.

Faster than he could think, the human was pinned up against the wall. Vert gasped feeling the Stoicheia's hand on his neck.

"My sister and I have lived through much more than you can imagine. I absolutely know what it feels like to lose someone you loved. Where do you think our race went?" Vert had never heard so much fury in any entities voice before.

In a flash Vert felt Kenneth's hand ripped off his neck. Serafina was standing in front of him.

"Kenneth! What did I say about killing him?" Serafina asked like she was talking to a bothersome child.

Vert waited for Kenneth to say he wasn't going to kill him but the Stoicheia just frowned.

"He insulted me. I was irritated by his growing ignorance.

Vert spoke up. "Maybe I would be so ignorant if you two just told me what was going on."

Serafina rounded on him. "That is none of your business."

"No. it is absolutely my business. I want to know what you plan to do with me and why you two are the last of your race."

"I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" Serafina snapped. "I swear they are just growing more and more childish every day. Human if you needed to know-"

"Wait, Serafina. I think he does need to know this. The Beginning of the End is coming soon. If we are actually going to use him…" Kenneth said.

Serafina's eyes darted to her brothers and then to Vert's. "Very well brother. Tell him what dangers the Multiverse faces while I go and deal with some unwanted friends."

The humanoid Stoicheia swept out of the cave before Vert could ask what friends she was talking about.

"Human our story is very painful for both myself and Serafina. A long time ago the Stoicheia took over the Theias Fyli. We were the most powerful so of course we were the rulers. For eons there was peace in the small part of what is now called the Multiverse. In this time of order the Sentients were born and they created the rest of the Multiverse. Do you want to know how the Sentients came to be, human?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes," Vert said.

"The ruling class of Stoicheia raised their kind from the ground by combining all the elemental powers. And guess who the descendents of those Stoicheia are?"

Vert nodded at Kenneth. "You and Serafina?"

"Yes. The ruling of the Stoicheia is different than the human's one. Two Stoicheia ruled. They were always twins. And they were always the opposite gender. That was so one could speak for the female point of view and the other could speak from the male's point of view. The first ruling Stoicheia to marry would be the one to carry on the line. The other could do whatever she or he wanted with their life. The first married ruler's first born set of twins would carry on the line. If any other single children or the same gender twins were born before or after the twins they would be given away." Kenneth explained. Vert was shocked.

"They just gave away their kids? That's wrong."

Kenneth just shrugged. "Wrong for humans but right for Theias Fyli. That is how we ruled. Then when it was Serafina's and my turn, they came. They were killers. We called them the Gnosi Dolofonos. Of course we fought back against them. But we didn't see how powerful they were."

"How could anything be more powerful then you and Serafina?" Vert wondered.

"No, human. They were not. The leader of the Gnosi Dolofonos placed a curse on us before the first fight. It limited our power making us represent the Multiverse in strange ways."

"What ways?"

"The power of the Multiverse often shifts. Serafina and I have become the physical embodiment of those shifts."

Vert's blank expression made Kenneth roll his eyes and feed him a little more information.

"Each element has its own attributes. Water is the element of change, health and life. Earth is the element of stubborness, enduring and pride. Air is the element of peace, freedom and choices. Energy is the element of power, time and the mind. And lastly Fire is the element of rage, fear and malice. When the power in the Multiverse changes our powers and attitudes change with it. In the beginning of a war we are often in our Earth State because each side wants to win of the other and they both believe they are right. When a war ends we turn to our Water State because both the people and the land need to heal. In peace is when, of course, change to our Air State. That is self explanatory. But perhaps the most dangerous State for us and the Multiverse is the Fire State. When a war is never ending, when it grows long and both sides begin to use dirty tricks is when we transform into our Fire State."

Vert still looked confused. "Why is it so dangerous?"

"Fire is the Element of rage and malice, boy. And Serafina's and my outlooks change with the changes of our States. We grow angrier and angrier. The rage builds up inside our bodies, until we have two choices. Either we hibernate or we release our fury. We can only hibernate once every millennia. And the only way to liberate ourselves from the pure rage is to-"

"Destroy the Multiverse," Vert whispered. Scenes began to flash through his eyes. Serafina's quick changes from bored to angry or creepy. Kenneth's want to kill him. Both of their growing short tempers.

"How long have you guys been in the Fire State?" he asked desperately.

"Since the middle of the first Sentient war."

Vert staggered back. '"A truce that ended eons of war"' Sage word whispered in his ear. Eons. They had been trapped in the Fire State for _eons_."

"How did you survive that long?"

"We did the only thing we could. We hibernated after Krytus and his team was defeated. If you had not freed him we would have changed to our Earth State. The war was going nowhere at that point." Kenneth snapped, his mood changing again.

"We… Even after all we've done to protect the Multiverse, we've ultimately doomed it."

"Yes, the only way to save the Multiverse now it to destroy Krytus or…"

"Or what?" Vert asked sounding interested again.

"Or you must free our race. All of them. Together we would have enough power to over ride the curse and set us to our normal State again."

"Free them? But aren't they dead?"

"No. Remember how you can't defeat Krytus because he has respawn chambers?" Kenneth asked.

Vert nodded.

"Well, when we brought the Sentients to life, we infused them with several of our talents. They have the ability to modify Battlekeys correct? Well, we have the power to create them."

"_You_ create the Battlekeys?"

"You have seen my sister disappear and reappear. How do you think she does it? She creates a Battlekey that will take her into a well compacted Stromshock and drop her where she needs to go."

"That's… that's amazing!"

Kenneth smirked. "Yes I know. Anyway Stoicheia also have the skill of regenerating. We don't need a chamber for it. but there are two ways to stop a Stoicheia completely. One way is to kill it five times over again within five seconds. One for each element. That is very hard though. Any Theias Fyli will rejuvenate in seconds. For the first Theias Fyli you had to kill them twice. For the Ischyros it depended on how many elements they could control. For one that wielded only two elements you had to kill them two times. For three, three times and if they commanded four elements then they had to be killed four times. "

"Why did you have to kill the first Theias Fyli two times if they only manipulated one element?" Vert asked.

Kenneth glared at him but answered his question. "Safe guard. They other life or lives they had would continue to fight even though one fell. It made killing us extremely hard and dangerous. It would take a pack of Sentients to down one or two Stoicheia and it would be difficult for a first Theias Fyli to kill a Ischyros who controlled more than two elements.

"Hmm, so what is the other way?"

Kenneth nodded. "You must freeze them. It is almost harder than the first way of killing them because it requires an incredibly amount of power and you have to do it five times over again. But it is also easier if you want to use the powers of the Stoicheia again."

"Who is this leader of the Gnosi Dolofonos? How is it so powerful? And what was her full plan?"

"Her full plan was to use the powers of the frozen Theias Fyli to gain perfection. Serafina and I killed her just as she froze our mates."

"But who is she?"

Kenneth seemed to ready himself. "She is-"

The whole mountain shook and Vert thought he heard laughter.

The Red Sentient Stoicheia chuckled. "We better stop her. We don't want her rage to get too out of hand."

Kenneth grabbed Vert's shoulder and in a white flash they were face to face with someone who Vert both loved and was terrified of.

Agura.

* * *

**I just love that ending. I was going to make it Krytus but this seemed better. I'll try to do a quick fight scene in the next chapter. I was never very good at those. Anyhoo please review. It helps me write better and faster.**


	11. Chapter 11: Friends

**Hey everybody. I have some author notes to take carry of so first I would like to thank notator2, Melosa, and Third in Line for reviewing.**

**Third in Line I was feeling a little… upset the day I wrote chapter nine. And Kenneth and Serafina aren't exactly normal. Yes, in that timeline Jack Wheeler is dead. That's one of the doomsday timelines that Serafina saw. In the normal timeline he is not. Agura was not killed in this timeline just most of the other ones. **

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time but I've been having writers block. Enjoy!**

* * *

Agura leaped backward and got into a fighting stance.

"Agura, wait!" Vert yelled. Agura's mocha eyes surveyed him not noticing Kenneth.

"_Vert?_" she asked shocked. Her leader looked a little frail but he still seemed the same. Then she looked deeper into his blue emerald eyes. His eyes were haunted like he had seen things too exotic and powerful for humans.

"Hey." Vert said. He glanced around and saw chaos. It was outside the mountain and fire raged through the clearing. "What happened here?" he asked.

But he was not going to get answer because Agura had finally noticed Kenneth.

"Vert! Behind you!" his second in command shouted. The huntress pulled Vert out of the way and leaped at Kenneth. The Red Sentient Stoicheia parried each of her punches and ducked as she tried to kick him.

Vert's training had actually helped him understand the Stoicheia. He saw Kenneth struggling to keep his temper as he avoided blows by Agura. He needed to intervene.

"Agura stop! Back away slowly." He ordered.

For a second he was worried that she would not follow his command. Then Vert breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped back.

"Vert, what is going on? Do you know this…this Red Sentient?" the huntress wondered.

The leader ignored her and raised his hand towards Kenneth. "Are you okay?" he asked, frightened that he had lost control of his anger.

"Just tell your _friend_ to control herself." The Stoicheia said coldly.

"What is going on?" Agura snapped.

"Agura, this is Kenneth. I know he looks like a Sentient but he's not. Just don't make him mad. Have you seen his sister?" Vert asked desperately.

"His sister?" Agura wondered.

"Serafina. It's important not to make her anger either."

"Um, I think it's a little too late for that." Agura pointed to the side and as she did Vert saw Serafina duck out of the way of a blast from Stanford's sonic cannons.

"Oh great." He muttered.

Serafina looked beautiful as her long dark hair swung around. She caught a concussion bomb that the Cortez bros had fired. She threw it back into the group and watched as it exploded inches from Zoom.

Vert heart skipped a beat when he saw another battle force. It was Krytus and the Reds. The evil Red Sentient waved his hand and Sark raced forward towards BF5.

"No!" Vert yelled turning to Kenneth. "Do something!" he snarled.

"Patience human. Your friends will not be harmed." Kenneth said.

He looked at Kenneth like he was crazy but before he could say anything the red Sark shot right passed his team and attacked Serafina.

"Agura?" Vert asked.

"We teamed up with the Reds to get you back from Serafina."

"Why would-"

Vert broke off as he heard Serafina begin to laugh. "Foolish, foolish Krytus! You know so much more then these humans. And yet look at you attacking _me_ on _my_ home world. You have the most to fear and you send the humans in front of you. You know I won't kill them. I'll just wound them," she shouted while she dodged around Sark. "And you are starting to irritate me!"

She levitated off the ground. Fire sprouted from her fingers. The hot flames waved around her. Her hair was a vibrant red-orange and her eyes were flat black. The fire she had created fanned out around her.

"Prepare to pay the price!" Serafina snarled.

The fire expanded over the clearing. Kenneth sighed. "I suppose I have to save your team now." The Red Sentient Stoicheia rolled his eyes but raised his own hand. "Get ready." And the fire washed over them.

The heat was insane. It arched over Vert's body, making it hard to breath. He heard the Zentners exploding as they were closest to Serafina. But the over whelming emotion was worry for his teammates. Kenneth said he would save them but Kenneth had almost killed Vert.

Suddenly Vert felt the air grow hotter. The fire was beginning to sear his body.

"Kenneth!" Vert yelled.

As the flames started to grow too hot something pushed back against them. The blaze dissipated as Vert pulled Agura to her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Agura just nodded. "What about the team?" she asked her voice trembling.

The smoke cleared and what the two humans saw terrified them.

The fire had left craters in the ground. There was no more grass and the trees were almost ash. Each and every car was in a smoldering wreck. Kenneth was no where do be found.

"Vert…" Agura whispered her hand covering her mouth. "Look."

Vert followed her gaze. Serafina was standing in the middle of the destruction. She looked down in contempt. Then she raised her head.

"Kenneth! Get out here." she snapped.

Kenneth moved out of the shadows. "Serafina, the Sentients are alive. They were prepared for this." He said.

Serafina laughed. "Well, well. It looks like I underestimated our little friends." To Vert and Agura's surprise she sounded almost happy about this. "You saved the humans didn't you?" she continued.

Kenneth nodded. "The Crimson One would not do what we wish if I had let his friends be killed." He said quietly.

Behind Agura and Vert the Tangler exploded. Flames blazed from the green vehicle. The teammates backed away in fear. Serafina and Kenneth appeared in front of them.

Serafina waved a hand casually. The flames flared brighter and then disappeared. Then she turned to the humans.

"Vert. Move away from her." Serafina said slowly.

Vert looked at his teacher warily. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Serafina rolled her still black eyes. "I would like to wound her but I will just read her mind. There is something I need to know."

"I think I'll stay here." Vert told her.

"Fine," Serafina sighed. She placed to fingers to Agura's forehead. Her black eyes slid closed and a white mist drifted from both creatures. It burst into a white light and Vert was flung away.

When the light faded Vert realized that he had been the only one affected by the blast. Kenneth sill stood nonchalantly a little way from Serafina. Agura and Serafina herself stood side by side. All three of them were looking down at Vert.

"Well? Get up." Serafina said exasperatedly.

"It's time to get your friends and go." Kenneth told him.

"Go where?" Vert asked.

Serafina's black gazed pierced his soul. "To the place where it started and ended. You need and your friends need to see where the Stoicheia rose and fell."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Sadly I don't think I'm going with the sequel. I just have so many projects on my hands. And school will start again soon. But never fear people. Blind as a Bat will have a sequel. That is set in stone. But I need names for that one. I put up a poll. Please check it out! I need a title.**

**Hit that review button to help me work faster!**


	12. Chapter 12: Change

**Hello, again. I have not updated for a while, and I'm sorry about that. I've been working hard on another story in another fandom that has priority right now. Thank you Melosa, Kgirl1 and Third in Line for reviewing.**

* * *

A bang sounded as Serafina pushed the Buster back up on its wheels. The fire blast had knocked it over. Vert and Agura watched worriedly as Serafina pulled Sherman and Spinner out of the huge vehicle.

"Are they alright?" Agura asked her dark brown eyes wide.

Serafina sighed and threw the two brothers on the ground next to the other members of Battle Force Five. "Yes." She said frowning.

"Serafina. Are we ready to go?" Kenneth asked impatiently.

"Almost. We just need to find Krytus." Serafina answered. She looked at Vert and Agura. "Stay here." She ordered. Then she and Kenneth disappeared.

As soon as they were gone, Agura turned to Vert. "What is going on?!" she yelled.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do know the whole Multiverse is in danger." Vert said.

"From them!" the huntress snapped, jabbing her fingers towards the place that Serafina and Kenneth had disappeared. "Why are you concerned about them? They are evil!"

"They're not. They are just trapped. It's a long story but…"

A scream of anger broke through the air. Vert and Agura looked at each other and hurried to the side of the mountain. What they saw shocked them both.

Krylox and Kyrosys were on the ground, out cold. Krytus, Kyburi and Kytren were also on the ground, but they were staring up at Serafina and Kenneth with wide eyes.

"You _what?_ You- you released her! You foolish, stupid, idiots!" Serafina loomed over the three red Sentients. Her voice and her eyes were filled with pure rage. "Don't you understand what you've done? You've killed us all!" Serafina was absolutely furious.

Kenneth was literally shaking in anger. "You are unbelievably unintelligent." Vert and Agura flinched. Agura had never heard anything so full of fury and malice. Vert had and it scared him. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"We should have killed you long ago, Krytus." Serafina's voice sounded as if it was magnified. "We should have known you would do something like this. We are so, so angry at you." now Serafina's voice sounded silky soft. "You have felt hate. You have felt anger. But you have never, _ever_, felt it on this level." Serafina's hand drew back. Fire engulfed it. Slowly it came down on Krytus' neck. The Red Sentient leader leaned back, but it was like he was bound. Vert wanted to look away but he couldn't. The scene was too terrifying.

Serafina's hand brushed Krytus' neck and then… Serafina leaned back and screamed.

Vert and Agura backed away, dismayed. The scream was horrifying.

"No," Serafina choked out. "No!"

Kenneth's eyes widened and then he bared his teeth. The six beings watched as Serafina began to change.

Serafina's eyes were frozen open and they saw their color change. It changed from black to red. Her hair flickered from fiery red to black. Then her eyes changed again to deep emerald blue then to pale blue. Her hair changed to blonde and then a bluish color. Then her eyes changed from pale blue to jade green and then to light green. Then from light green to hazel and hazel to almost white. Lastly they went from almost white to a deep gold. They stayed in that deep gold. Her hair was a silvery color.

"Everyone." Kenneth spoke through clenched teeth. "Back away very, very slowly."

"What, why?" Agura asked desperately.

"She is changing. If you don't get away from here soon-" Kenneth was cut off as Krytus, Kyburi and Kytren gave a shout of pain. Their bodies writhed on the ground. "To late." Kenneth muttered and Vert and Agura collapsed on the burnt earth.

**Agura's POV**

Pain. That was the word that described what I felt. It felt like fire was scalding my skin. I had felt that before when Serafina had released that blast, but it was nothing compared to this. The fire felt like it was searing throw my body, through my very being. It was burning up everything inside me. Then it changed. Now it felt like a thousand rocks were being thrown at me. They broke my bones and pounded off my skull. They were squishing my heart.

**Vert's POV**

Hopelessness. That's what I felt when I fell to the soil. Air whipped past me, try to grab onto me and pull me away. The wind toughed and pulled determined to reach the place most important to me. To reach the place where a kept what I thought and felt. It sucked those feelings away until I could feel no more. Then something else hit. It was like water had spilled over me. Like it was suffocating me. I couldn't do anything about. It froze me in place. My arms wouldn't move, nor would my legs. The water rushed over me and it was though _I_, whatever it was that made me me, was being washed away. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I was nothing. Just like my arms and my legs, my soul froze.

**Serafina's POV**

Excitement. Anger. Fear. I feel more then the humans do. Excitement ran over me first. It filled me. I was changing! I could finally be free! But then anger filled my heart. What if it was a trick? A trick by _her_? What would I do with Krytus? If this had really caused my transformation, I couldn't kill him. I would not kill him. Then finally fear. If it was _her_ what would I do? Could Kenneth and I be enough to destroy her? Would She finally be dead? At last I felt the energy shoot throw my body. Rejuvenation. Rebirth. Life. It was time.

**No POV**

Vert felt the feeling of hopelessness being to fad from his body. But the feeling of being empty stayed. His heart! He- he couldn't feel it beating inside him. It was immobilized. Was he dead?

Vert lifted his head. No, he wasn't dead. He was still in the clearing, still on the burnt ground. But his heart! It wasn't beating. He tried to feel it, he tried to start it, but he realized he couldn't. He couldn't. Vert was about to let his head fall back again when he saw something glorious. A girl walked towards him. Her eyes were a beautiful gold color and her hair was blazing red. She was exotic and she had wings! Her wings were white and her dress was soft green. She had on long boots that went up to her knees. They were blue. As she lowered her hands to his face, Vert saw that her fingernails were painted white. He sighed, thinking that whatever had happened to him wasn't so bad.

And then she touched him. Something intense pounded through is body. It wasn't pain. No, it felt almost good. Almost refreshing. Something beat inside him. Then something else flickered. The thing beat again. What was it? It felt familiar. Was it- was it… his heart?! The beating sped up. Feeling rushed back into him. Life… his soul was working. Life was back!

Vert sat up straight and looked at the angel like thing in front of him.

"_Serafina?_ Is that you?" he asked in shock.

Serafina laughed and spun around. "Yes!" She said happily.

"How… What?" Vert stuttered.

"This is my true form! All Stoicheia look like this!" Serafina was _happy_. Vert never thought he would see the day.

"But Kenneth told me we had to find your frozen people. How are you like this now?"

Serafina frowned and opened her mouth to say something. Her eyes widened and she looked… scared.

"Serafina?" Vert asked and turned to look at a creature. It was…Serafina?

He looked back at the Serafina and then at the other Serafina. They looked the same! Wait, no. the difference was the color black. The second Serafina had red hair as well, but at the bottom it was black. Second Serafina's eyes were gold but rimmed with black. Her wings were black at the edges and the top of her nails were black.

"Hello, Serafina." The black Serafina said. "Good to see you again."

Not-black Serafina stared. "You."

"Me." Black Serafina nodded firmly. "I'm back."

"But that's impossible." Not-black Serafina muttered.

Black Serafina spread her hands, a gesture not-black Serafina had used before. "As you can see, nothing is impossible," Black Serafina's golden and black eyes flared, "sister."

* * *

**Ohhhh! Did you guys like it? Well, I'm very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I will try to update very soon. And I will try to get up a chapter of Blind as a Bat. So keep your eyes out for that!**

**Review! Pretty please. **


	13. Chapter 13: Family

Vert stiffened in shock. _Sister?_

Serafina ignored her so called sister. "What do you want, Kala?" she asked. To Vert she almost seemed wary.

Kala giggled. "My revenge of course!" she said. "You should know that, Aira." She snapped.

Even in this satiation, Vert couldn't help but roll his eyes. Serafina's sister obviously had the same mood swings as she did. But who was Aira?

"Are you _still_ on that, sister?" Serafina questioned. "You know it's not our fault."

Kala sneered. "Of course it is! It's all you and Renas' fault."

Serafina titled her head. "Not really." She said. Vert looked to the two female Stoicheia. Were they just going to argue?

The one called Kala took a threatening step forward. "It's time for my vengeance, Aira. Do you know how terrible my life was? While you and Renas were living a life a royalty, I was scrounging food off the streets." Her eyes suddenly slid to Vert. "And this is how I will take my revenge!" an explosion sounded. He felt a hand grab his arm and yank him away. Blue sparked along the side of his vision.

Vert landed on the hard ground. He looked up and around. It looked as if he was still on Serafina's home planet. But he had never been here before. He looked backward and saw Serafina's sister staring down at him.

"Well?" she snapped.

The blonde blinked at her. "Well, what?" he asked.

Kala tilted her head. "She hasn't told you what you were supposed to do, has she?" she asked, sounded amused.

"What are you talking about?" Vert wondered.

The Stoicheia circled him, inspecting him carefully. "Are you even the right one? Aira was so sure…"

"Who is Aira?" Vert asked, watching Kala circle him.

She continued to ignore him. "What if it's the other one? I'll have to go back! I don't have time for this!" she was sounding more and more annoyed by the second.

"What other one?"

"What was I _thinking_? I knew I should have stayed longer!" Kala was now pacing back and forth.

Vert got to his feet. "What are you talking about!? He yelled.

Kala turned to him. "You really don't know why Aira and Renas took such a special look at you?" she snapped.

"Not really!" Vert responded. Kala growled to herself.

"Well, this is just wonderful, now I have to teach him." She muttered angrily. Then she faced him completely. "This is the place Aira wanted to take you. This is the place where the Stoicheia rose and fell." She explained.

"Aira? Do you mean Serafina?" Vert asked.

It was Kala's turn to blink. "She never told you her true name?" she asked.

"What?"

"She really didn't teach you anything," Kala sighed. "Aira is Serafina's true name, her given name. It was given to her at birth. I am Kala, Aira's and Renas' younger sister."

"Is Renas Kenneth?" the human asked.

The alien rolled her gold-black eyes. "Yes."

"Wait, hang on," Vert said. "I thought royal Stoicheia were only supposed to have twins and then stop having children."

"They were." Kala's face was disgusted. "I was an accident. Because of our races law, I was thrown into a second class family. There were other royals you know. Royals that were thrown out like I was. We rose up. We would have killed my sister and brother if their precious mates hadn't interrupted."

"You tried to _kill _them?" Vert asked.

"Oh, absolutely." Kala whispered. "They deserved to die. So did our entire race that believed what they did."

"Why?"

"Because we deserve better! We don't deserve to be thrown away like trash!" Kala screeched. "And now, my older brother and sister will die."

"How will you kill them?" Vert wondered. "There are two of them!"

"With you, of course. You are The Crimson One. You carry the power to revive certain things. One of them being Stoicheia."

"How?" whispered Vert.

"Look around human. Tell me what you see."

He glanced around the place. Smoke was rising from the ground. It was oddly light there and the sky was tinged a weird golden color. Even though with the smoke drifting off the ground, there was an uneven stream cutting through the ground and large, jagged rocks. As Vert looked, he felt an insanely strong pull of wind.

This place felt…wrong. All the other places on the Stoicheian home land were meticulously taken care of. But this was not.

"I see…danger." The words were pulled from Vert as if they were not his own. He tipped his head back and stared back to Kala.

Kala was watching him very closely. "So they did train you. At least a bit. This place is very dangerous. Very. This is where the last battle, between some of my closest followers and me with Aira, Renas and their mates. I struck down their mates in battle, freezing them so I could use their powers later, Aira and Renas killed me. Fourth times."

"But you needed to be killed five times over again!" Vert said.

"Yes. They decided to freeze my last life. I could not respawn and I could not get free. They kept me there because they wanted to relive themselves of the curse I placed on them. But then some of my old followers began to stir. They began to wake up again. You see my brother and sister froze quite a few of them as well. They gave me their powers. And then they died. But finally I could break out of my icy prison. I just needed there to be a huge release of power all at once so I returned Aira to her normal State. And now it's time for them to die. And for a new Multiverse to be born. With me as the ruler!"

She launched herself at Vert. "I will kill you. I will kill you and take your powers. I will awaken my followers!"

Vert flinched away and saw a huge shape suddenly appear in front of him.

"No!" a horrible voice cried.

The thing in front of Vert choked and collapsed but it held tight to Kala. She could not get free.

"The royals will never rise!" snarled Kala but she couldn't break out of the shape's embrace. And that shape was a male normal Stated Stoicheia.

Aira slid down. She did not get too close to Renas and Kala but she watched them.

"Renas, you can't." she said softly. "You have to remember our plan. We were going to bring them back.

Renas stared at his sister. "She spoke to me. She told me we couldn't save them. You have to imprison her inside me. It's the only way sister. You can carry on the rest of the Stoicheia. You must."

"Are-are you sure, my brother?" Aira said shakily.

Renas nodded. Aira lifted her hand. "I'm sorry, brother."

Kala screamed, "No!"

Renas closed his eyes. Five colors swirled in her hands. Fire, air, water, earth and energy combined. She placed on hand on her brother's shoulder and the other on her sisters.

"Good bye, my brother." The mass of power hit strongly.

Renas's back arched in his silent pain. Kala screamed aloud. Vert could not stand to see such powerful beings in so much pain. He turned away.

The scream stopped and then he slowly turned back. What he saw horrified him.

Kala was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Renas. In the place of the two Stoicheia was a tiny thing that looked like a very ugly hairless dog. It was on four legs/arms. Its skin was wrinkled and it still had wings, but the wings were shriveled up. Slowly, Vert watched it erode into dust. And then it was gone.

Aira stared blankly at the spot where it had crumbled. Then she turned to a part of the ground. A loud rumble sounded and several blocks of shinning ice rose to the surface. They watched as cracks opened in three of them. Three beings with red hair, pale skin and white wings tumbled out. The rest shattered into a million pieces.

Very hesitantly, Aira made her way over to the three un-named Stoicheia. Her hands, shakily, brushed the largest ones face. Then she tucked the long hair of one of the smaller ones behind its ear and touched the other small ones hand.

"My-my mate." She whispered. "My children. Alive."

The large one suddenly sat up. The children followed quickly. They were all very beautiful. They all had the mystical quality that Aira had.

"Aron! Milia! Jacol!" she cried.

The large one placed his hand gently on his head. Then he looked around. "Is she still here?" he asked getting gracefully to his feet.

Aira looked at the dust again. "No, Aron. Renas took her inside him. He left the power that combined with this one," she pointed to Vert, "and awoke you and the children. He turned."

Aron had choppy red hair that stood up in spikes and smaller white wings. "I'm sorry, Aira. And we are the last Stoicheia?"

Aira lowered her head. "That we are, love."

Then she turned to Vert. "Thank you human. When Renas sacrificed himself, he let his power trickling into the ground. It combined with your inner power and set my family free. Only my family. But we are enough. You may return to your home now."

"What about you?" Vert asked.

Aira and Aron shared a smile. "We are going to live a peaceful life now. But if you ever need something, you can return and we will see if we can help you. Now go. Get off the planet. Vert." Aira ordered.

Vert looked surprise. Aira rarely called him by his true name. But he nodded and he felt a StormShock open behind him.

"What about my friends?" he yelled.

"Your friends and enemies," Aira told him, "are all back where they belong. Good luck with the war, human."

And Vert disappeared from the Stoicheia home world for the last time, never to return.


End file.
